


One thing that every member of the Kazekage Clan agrees on with Gaara and one thing that every member of the Kazekage clan except Gaara agrees on (and other stories of Suna)

by Gerbilfriend



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: Agreeing on things can be hard, especially in a family as large and with as much history as the Kazekage Clan. However, there are somethings they can agree on.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou (Naruto), Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Gaara & Temari (Naruto), Gaara & his family
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. One thing that every member of the Kazekage Clan agrees on with Gaara and one thing that every member of the Kazekage clan except Gaara agrees on

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies are interesting somehow. I am pretty happy with how this came out though

XXX

Gaara and Temari agree on the wild. On the areas outside of civilization. Before Gaara became Kazekage they would take days to just swirl through the desert, delighting in the freedom and wildness, in the fact that Temari could call raging winds and Gaara could call raging sands without worrying about destruction.

They are the elementalists in the family, children of the sand and the wind. The world is as much a part of them as they are of it.

Why would Gaara fear the earth when it is his sand, why would Temari fear the wind when she directs it.

They do not fear the elements for they are the elements. The winds and the sands which make up the desert.

XXX

Kankuro and Gaara agree on privacy in their house.

At first it's because they know they couldn’t get one even if they wanted to and that it's better for their image if they don’t try, if they do the washing, the drying, the cooking, the cleaning by themselves.

It's not because of that now. Kankuro knows that if Gaara wanted to hire a staff then he could. Hell, Kankuro could hire someone now.

They don’t through. As children they were always watched, something that has never changed.

There is something nice about having a house for just family.

It wasn’t like that when Kankuro and Gaara were kids and they wouldn’t have planned their house this way but now that they have a house where they can be, that they control.

It's nice.

So even as Suna changes their house doesn’t, no matter how many people comment on it. 

XXX

Gaara and Baki agree on the horrors of paperwork.

Sometimes Baki even feels bad about it, wonders if he should have warned Gaara about the amount of paperwork he would be expected to do as Kazekage.

Baki hadn’t through, part not wanting to crush the first positive dream that his student had ever had and part not wanting to have to do it himself- without a standing Kazekage a lot of the work had been dumped on the council.

_ He would have become Kazekage either way.  _ Baki tries to console himself on days when the piles get practically high.

Of course those are also the days that he ends up staying late, through not quite as late as Gaara, to help his Kazekage and former student through the work.

XXX

Gaara and Rasa agree on Sunagakure, that it is precious, important, and needs to be protected.

It's not something either of them said, not during their fight when the dead were raised. They didn’t need to.

It's why Gaara has managed to make peace with his father, about what his father did to him. Because for Rasa it hadn’t just been about Gaara and about his wife. It had been about flagging power and the lack of a jinchuriki and how that had affected the outcome of the third ninja war. 

It hadn’t been personal.

It hadn’t been about Gaara at all. 

It had been about Suna. Gaara can understand that, respect it.

They would both do anything in order to protect their home.

XXX

Gaara and Karura agree on determination.

Before it was Gaara’s job to hold back the one tail it was Karura’s. Shukaku has been sealed into two and a half people.

Only one of them had a working seal.

As for Karura and Gaara, they know what it takes to hold back the raging force of the desert. To stand in the face of the madness.

Though they never got to talk about it, they both know that it is necessary. That if not letting the one tail go was their line in the sand then so be it. 

XXX

Yashamaru and Gaara agree on loneliness.

Before Gaara had been born, Yashamaru had been his older sister’s bodyguard.

Losing her had been like losing his heart. The only part left of it had been Gaara. Maybe that was why he understood it so well, the way Gaara had talked about loneliness as if it were a physical pain.

Yasharmaru has been injured before, he has been stabbed and crushed, poisoned and burned.

Nothing hurt like knowing his sister wasn’t there anymore. 

There was no pain in the world like it. 

Gaara had understood that as well, it was why Yashamaru had felt whatever was left of him break before he was dead, seeing the loss in Gaara’s eyes.

XXX

Shikadai and Gaara agree that Thunder Trains are convenient.

Shikadai actually rode his first train ever with his uncle. It had been amazing. All the fun of watching the world go by with none of the effort of moving.

It had been nice. His uncle had been on the other side of the train and had ruffled his hair and for a moment his whole family had been together.

That had been the best part.

XXX

Gaara and Shikamaru agree on Naruto.

They agree that they both underestimated him when they first saw him, some loud boy dressed in orange claiming he would become Hokage.

Neither of them thought he would amount to much then. 

It was the same fight that changed both of their opinions on him.

XXX

Gaara and Shinki agree on gizzard.

When Gaara adopted his son he tried hard to make sure Shinki knew that whatever he wanted to eat, whatever he wanted to wear.

Whoever he wanted to be.

As long as he was happy it would be okay.

It is nice to have someone else in the house that agrees on what foods are good through.

XXX

Gaara and Araya agree that people can be terrifying. 

Once after Araya had lost focus during a fight Gaara had found him, staring out at the desert. He had gotten up, stammering apologies for his behavior and trying to make up for it.

The words wouldn’t come out. 

“Here”. Gaara had handed him a mask. In a second Gaara’s face had started to flank, reds, blacks, blues, and greens blurring to sand.

Gaara’s face was back on, his own mask. “I thought it might help”.

It worked. 

Araya still has that mask in his room, he exchanged it for another when he graduated. He asked Gaara if he would carve in Suna’s hourglass, if he could wear it like a forehead protector.

Gaara had smiled slightly. It was nice to have someone else who understood.

XXX

Gaara and Yodo agree on music. 

It's not something that Gaara makes popular, the fact that he likes loud music with heavy beats. 

In fact Yodo only found it out on her birthday.

Gaara had gotten her ear pods. Her music had already been loaded, but as she scrolled through the tracks there were new tunes as well.

Surprisingly she liked them. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize that Gaara had been the one who loaded them. 

In her defense, he didn’t look like the kind of person who would listen to her kind of music.

XXX

There is one thing that every member of the Kazekage clan except Gaara agrees on: they would die for Gaara.

XXX

_ To die for someone. _

It had never quite hit Yodo what that meant. Not on her first mission, nor on her second.

Not even at the chunin exams. 

She realizes this when she sees her Kazekage’s body crumple to the ground after Shinki and Boruto were sent on their way.

It hits her as she listens for approaching footsteps and knows deep in her bones that if this person is a threat then she will fight. That it didn’t matter that she was only a genin, that she had been the first of the three to lose a fight. 

If it had come down to it, she would have fought and died for Gaara. 

It's a funny thought, but one that had settled in Yodo’s skin that day and stayed ever since. 

XXX

It's easier to be brave in Suna than out of it. Araya knows Suna- it's his home afterall, where he was born and raised.

Once, there had been an assaintion attempt on the Kazekage. A fast acting poison. His mother had used a wind jutsu to suck it up.

Everyone else had survived.

She hadn’t.

He had wanted to hate Gaara for that, wanted to hate him for living when his mother was dead.

He couldn’t though. Gaara cared. Had cared enough to make sure he was okay afterwords.

It had taken a while, but eventually Araya had understood why his mother had died for Gaara. 

Had understood that he would do the same thing.

  
  


XXX

Shinki can imagine Suna without Gaara. He has been there before. Back when his metal release had just started to show itself. He can remember the way that people had flinched away from him more and more.

They hadn’t meant to, Shinki knows, they hadn’t wanted to. But the iron sand that coated him was dangerous and by the time he had been six his tantrums had produced knives.

He had been so scared when he had met his father. So scared.

The storm of iron that had surrounded him was the product of that. His father hadn’t been scared though, his father had come through and it didn’t seem to matter that Shinki was dangerous, that Shinki had hurt him.

He’s lucky, Shinki knows to have a father like Gaara. One who took him in and cared about him, even though he was only one orphan. The family that Shinki’s gained since then, Yodo, Araya, Kankuro, Baki, Temari, when she was around and everyone else in Suna.

They were all because of Gaara.

Shinki can imagine Suna without Gaara.

He just refuses too.

XXX

Shikamaru has two reasons why he would die for Gaara, one personal and one political.

He would die for Gaara if he needed to because Shikamaru knows how much of their alliance with Suna rests on Gaara, on the relationship that Naruto and him have.

Without Gaara that would be at risk of crumbling, something that could trigger a backlash in Suna and danger for Konoha.

Shikamaru would die for Gaara because he could not allow that to happen.

His other reason is more personal.

Before Termari was his wife she was Gaara’s older sister. His bodyguard. Her nightmares are almost always about Gaara’s corpse, still and pale with death.

Shikamaru knows that if anything ever happened to Gaara then it would break Temari and that is something he could never allow to happen. 

He loves his wife too much to lose her.

XXX

Shikadai loves his mother, even if he wouldn’t tell her that because he is not a baby anymore.

He loves her so much. 

She is never happier than when her brothers around around. It hurts somtimes, Shikadai knows that he makes his mother happy, his uncles tell him that she is always telling stories when he is not around.

Shikadai knows that there is a part of his mother that is never happy unless she is with her siblings. 

Thats why they have to live. Because he doesn’t want to live in a world where his family isn’t happy like that.

His uncles’ gifts are pretty funny as well.

XXX

It was Yashamaru’s job to protect Gaara, officially he was Gaara’s caretaker, unofficially, officially in the orders between him and his Kazekage, he was Gaara’s bodyguard even through Gaara really didn’t need one.

His sand really was quite the shield.

Yashamaru could have killed Gaara if that was his Kazekage’s orders. He made Gaara’s food, even the one tail could only protect a child so well.

He wouldn’t have through. Attacking Gaara is nothing like a normal fight, even without the Kazekage’s orders Yashamaru knows he couldn’t fight back- not in a way that would kill Gaara.

His heart is a broken, shattered thing, but Gaara held whatever was left of it.

XXX 

Karura loves her son. Her youngest child. He’s just so small, the one tail had been hard on both of them.

It was for Gaara that she had pushed herself this far, not just because he is her child, but because he was the only one in this exchange without a choice.

She had married Rasa knowing that as Kazekage he would put the village first. She had chosen to be a ninja, knowing that she would put the village first.

Gaara had chosen none of that, he simply was her son.

The only thing she could do to repay him was protect him.

XXX

Rasa did not know he would die for his son, if he was even allowed to call Gaara that, until he had been pulled back to life in a body that was not quite his.

He could have fought harder, he more than anyone knew how sand moved, how to combat it.

He didn’t through, because the man, the child he once called failure was not what he had expected.

His son was Kazekage now, and as a dead Kazekage to a living there was only one choice he could make.

XXX

Sometimes at night Baki sees Gaara fall. He knows it's not actually Gaara, that the real Gaara is whole and living and alive and safe.

He still sees it sometimes. Still wonders if there had been anything he could have done, should have done.

Gaara had died then, even if he hadn’t seen his students body he knows that truth. Knows that he couldn’t do it. 

Couldn’t ever see his student, his student that had come so far and fought so hard still and pale in death.

Sometimes Baki wonders how Temari and Kankuro deal with those memories.

XXX

Kankuro had been young with Gaara had broken, too young to be able to protect his little brother from being ground down by the people around him. Too young to reach out.

Kankuro knows two Gaaras, the bloodthirsty, half mad boy that he had lived in constant fear of and his brother, his quiet, focused brother who tries so hard and somehow makes it.

Who somehow chose to reach back out. 

Kankuro had always wanted to be an older sibling.

Somehow he has managed to forgive himself for not being able to reach out to the child that Gaara once was, for the fact that it took someone else to reach his little brother.

He can’t forgive himself for the Akatsuki through, he can’t forgive himself for Gaara’s body on the ground, still and pale.

It hadn’t felt real. Nothing had.

It was only after Gaara had started to breathe again that Kankuro had realized it. 

He would not fail again.

XXX

When Temari was little she had had two younger brothers. One of whom she lived with and was super annoying and bratty.

One of whom she rarely saw.

Even now it's hard to picture, those few days that she had gotten to see him.

He had been so small, so small and so determined to make the shapes they had asked for him out of sand. 

Those had been the good days.

They hadn’t lasted. Between one moment and the next the sweet little kid she had known was replaced with a murderer. With broken, angry mad kid almost a complete inverse of the kid who used to make sand castles for his siblings. Who had been so hopeful and tried so hard.

She had thought that she would never have her brother like that again.

Temari has lost her brother twice, once to madness and once to death.

She won’t lose him again.


	2. Three men who weren't Shinki's father and one who is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Suna is taking over my head. I need more Sandsibling and children content

1.

Orochimaru heard that there is a child with the Third Kazekage’s bloodline with interest. For a moment they were filled with an old desire to experiment, to test. 

To discover. 

_I can’t do that anymore,_ he reminded himself. He had a good life now, the Fourth War had provided opportunities for all of it's survivors. 

Still, he wonders about the lab they had had on the edge of Suna and Konoha. On the sample of DNA they had taken from the fourth Kazekage.

_I wonder if anything came of that experiment._

It didn’t matter in the end, it wasn’t like Suna would tell him anything. It would be too much risk for too little reward to investigate.

2.

Family legend states that the Third Kazekage was a grandparent of his. That his father had been the child of a brief and covered up affair between the Kazekage and one of his jonin.

He had never really believed that. 

Still, he looks at the Kazekage's adopted son, Shinki, and wonders. 

His own son would have been about that age if he had wanted to raise the boy instead of giving him up for adoption.

Maybe there was some truth to the myth?

3.

Sometimes Kankuro looks at Shinki and wonders. It's not the kids fault or anything, Kankuro just knows that Magnet release is a bloodline trait, Shinki had to come by it somehow and it's not like Kankuro doesn’t have the occasional fling.

It's just not a priority in his life.

He is careful though, so incredibly careful because as much as he respects his siblings Kankuro has no desire to raise a child.

Accidents happen through.

He knows Shinki wonders as well.

They don’t talk about it. 

Kankuro would rather be an uncle than a father. 

XXX

And the one who is.

XXX

Gaara visits his father's grave for the first time since he had been buried the night that the paperwork is going to go through.

Gaara isn’t quite sure why. Any knowledge that his father would have had for him would not be found at his grave.

Still he makes his way over and stares at the stone, trying to find the words. 

“I will not make the choices you made”. 

Gaara turned away from the grave and back towards Suna.

Its time for him to go home.

For once there was paperwork he actually wanted to do.


End file.
